


A: Alcohol (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Teen Wolf A-Z Challenge by Brokxnharry (Podfic Versions) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sad Stiles Stilinski, a bit of sterek, mentions of mama stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Podfic of A: Alcohol. Here is the summary from the original fic:Sheriff Stilinski is doing okay, most days, you can't even tell he struggles with alcohol and loss and grief and just a load of pent up emotions. But sometimes, he breaks, and it all comes pouring right out of him, crashing onto Stiles.





	A: Alcohol (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A: Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551104) by [brokxnharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokxnharry/pseuds/brokxnharry). 



> Song: Anchor - Novo Amor

**Author's Note:**

> The series by brokxnharry is absolutely incredible and you should go read it right here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776181  
> Since I have brokxnharry's permission now (Thank you again!), I plan to podfic the whole series so keep an eye out if you like the podfics. Thanks!


End file.
